comment Hermione Granger est devenue tueuse à gage
by Aurelie Malfoy
Summary: Après un début d'été horrible pour Hermione, elle en veux à l'ordre et se retourne contre eux. elle devient tueuse à Gage
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 :

Dans un quartier aisé, vivait une jeune fille de 17 avec ses parents. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Hermione Granger. Sa aurait pu être une jeune fille banal et bien non, c'était une sorcière. Elle avait pour ami Ron Weasley et Harry Potter le survivant. Elle se trouvait chez une amie quand ses parents l'appelèrent pour rentrée. Elle dit au revoir à son amie et prit le chemin de sa maison. Quand elle fut arrivée, elle remarqua que la porte était ouverte se qui n'était pas normal.

-Papa, maman ??

Elle ne reçu aucune réponse. Elle entra dans le salon et cria d'horreur. Ses parents étaient allongés sur le sol, sans vie.

-Non !! Pourquoi ?? POURQUOI ??

Elle tomba à genoux et put voir que c'était l'acte des mangemorts car il y avait un masque à coté du cadavre de son père. Hermione se mit à pleurée de tristesse mais aussi de colère contre l'Ordre du Phoenix, car ceux-ci ne sont pas venu en aide à ses parents.

-Je les déteste.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour se changée et mettre que du noir pour montrée qu'elle était en deuil mais aussi parc qu'elle avait changée de look et était devenue émo/ gothique. Ensuite, elle transplanna jusqu'au Square Grimmaud. Elle entra en faisant le plus de bruit possible se qui déclancha le vacarme du tableau de la mère de Sirius. Tout le monde sortit de la cuisine. Hermione releva la tte pour voir tout les membre de l'ordre, tout les enfants Weasley étaient plus Harry avec les adultes bien entendu. Hermione les détesta encore plus.

-Hermione ?

-Miss Granger ?

-Oui, c'est le prénom que m'avait donné mes parents avant leurs morts.

-T'es parents sont mort ?

-Non, ils ne font que dormir et leur sommeil durera toute leur vie !! Bien sur qu'ils sont morts. Et vous voulez savoir comment ??Par des mangemorts, et oui. Je crois que vous deviez me protéger ainsi que mes parents contre voldemort et ses mangemorts.

-Nous n'étions pas au courant. Nous étions en réunion.

-En réunion ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi n'en fais-je pas partie ??

-Parce que tu n'es pas très bonne au combat.

-Vous avez trouvez cette excuse bidon ?? Pour vous je ne sais pas me battre ?? Alors récapitulons, en première année, qui a aidé le survivant ?? C'est bibi, en deuxième pareil, en troisième qui l'a aidé à secourir son parrain au risque de se faire prendre par le temps ? C'est encore bibi. En quatrième qui la encourager alors que tout le monde lui tournait le dos ? C'est toujours bibi et en cinquième qui c'est battu au ministère, a violé le règlement pour former des cours de DCFM ?? C'est toujours bibi. Alors si avec ça je ne suis pas utile à l'ordre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut… POTTER.

Tout le monde fut assez étonné par ce récit mais aussi par l'utilisation du nom de famille d'Harry par Hermione.

-Faudra vous y faire, fini les familiarité. Attendez-vous à me voir sur votre chemin.

Hermione se volatilisa devant les yeux ébahis de tout le monde. Une fois chez elle, Elle enterra ses parents dans le jardin, comme il se doit puis elle retourna à l'intérieur pour remettre de l'ordre. Le lendemain, Hermione alla faire les boutique coté moldu et s'acheta plein d'habit sexy noir et confortable pour le combat.

Elle alla aussi se faire un tribal dans le bas du dos, un piercing au nombril. Elle passa aussi chez le coiffeur pour une colle aubergine et pour faire un lissage.

Quand tout cela fut fait, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre et commença un entraînement physique. Elle avait décidée de devenir tueuse a gage pour aussi bien tuée des mangemorts que des personne de l'ordre et tant pis pour les innocent. Il y aurait maintenant trois clans. Elle s'entraîna aussi en magie blanche, noir et ancienne. Et aussi avec des armes moldu comme pistolet, épée, sabre, katana. Pendant tout le mois de juillet et début août, Hermione ne sortait que très rarement du a son entraînement. En se mi-moi d'août, Hermione eu sa première mission. Elle avait décidé de se faire appelée Virginie la sanguinaire. Elle transpalna au lieu de rdv qui s'avérait être le chaudron baveur. Pour pas qu'on la reconnaisse, elle portait un loup sur le visage de couleur noir.

-Bonsoir, vous avez besoin de mes services ?

-Bonsoir, effectivement. Tuée cette personne pour moi, Jordan Write. Je vous donnerais milles galions.

-C'est un bon prix surtout que je ne fait pour la haute société. OU habite t'il ?

-Au sud de Londres en dehors de la ville.

-Merci.

Hermione transplana jusque chez sa victime. Elle entra dans la demeure pour la fouiller et elle trouva sa victime au salon.

-Bonsoir.

Elle pointa un pistolet sur lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

-Je suis la pour vous tuez, je suis la jeune fille la plus intelligente, je me nome Virginie la sanguinaire, votre pire cauchemar.

Hermione tira plusieurs fois et le corps tomba dans une marre de sang. Une fois fait, elle retransplana au chaudron baveur.

-Voila, je viens chercher mon argent.

-Mille galions comme promis.

L'homme lui donna une bourse avec la somme dite.

-Voici ma carte avec un numéro spécial et la façon dont il faut faire avec un message par hiboux. Virginie la tueuse sanguinaire a votre service.

Elle transplana chez elle ou elle se changea pour mettre son pyjama mais avant elle fila sous la douche. Quand se fut fait, elle se coucha sous ses couettes pour partir au pays des rêves.

Pendant le reste du mois d'août, la tueuse eue pas mal de demande et on commença à parler d'elle dans la gazette du sorcier.

-Parfait, c'est se qu'il me fallait, de la pub supplémentaire.

La veille de la rentrée, Hermione fit se bagages avec tout son matériel. Une pour ses cours, une pour ses habit de tueuse et normal plus une avec ses armes et ses livres de magie avancée.

voila le premier chapitre de ma new fic

la suite bientot

bisous a tous et n'oublier pas les review's lol

merci


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 :

Quand son réveille sonna à 8h30, Hermione se leva. Elle alla prendre son déjeuné puis remonta pour prendre sa douche et s'habillée. Elle choisi un pat d'ef taille basse noir, une blouse noir qui laissait voir et son piercing et son tatouage. Elle se maquilla le contour des yeux en noir, mit une glosse. Elle se coiffa d'une queue de cheval et mit des convers noirs.

Une fois prête, elle prit toutes ses affaires réduites dans sa poche pour transplaner jusqu'à la gare. Elle traversa le mur entre la voix 9 et 10 pour arriver à la voix 9 ¾. Elle monta dans le train pour s'installer dans le compartiment des préfets en chef. Elle sortit son MP3 trafiqué hors de son sac et l'écouta. Elle avait mit le son tellement fort qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

-Granger ?

Il ne reçu aucune réponse alors il arracha les écouteurs des oreilles d'Hermione.

-Hei !!

Elle releva la tête pour voir celle de …

-Malfoy ? Que fais-tu la ?

-Préfet en chef et toi aussi je suppose.

-Bingo. Maintenant, si sa ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai récupérer mes écouteurs.

Elle les montra du doigt car Drago les avait dans sa main.

-Pardon, tien.

-Merci.

-« J'en reviens pas, une conversation sans insulte avec Granger. En plus, elle est vachement bien habillée comme ça. »

-Une conversation civilisée avec Malfoy. Il a fort changé, sûrement a cause du quidittch.

Tout deux s'observaient du coin de l'œil tout en lisant ou en écoutant de la musique.

-On va bientôt arriver, il faut se changer.

-Je reste comme ça.

-Comme tu voudras.

Drago commença à se déshabiller et Hermione put voir ces tablettes de chocolat.

-Oh My God !!

Drago qui se sentait observer, se retourna et afficha un petit sourire. Peux de temps après, le train arriva en gare. Tous les élèves sortirent pour soit se rendre vers les barques soit vers les calèches. Hermione monta dans celle réservé des préfets en chef où elle fut vite rejointe par Drago. Les calèches démarrèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant Poudlard et tous les élèves à partir de la deuxième se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Hermione s'assaillait à l'écart de Potter et Weasley et de la table du corps enseignant. Tout le monde fut surpris de voir une élève sans l'uniforme. Se qui fit tilt tout de suite à Dumbledor. (NDA : petite dédicace à ma prof de math, ça ne m'avait pas fait tilt lol).

-Miss, vous devriez porter l'uniforme.

-J'ai pas envie, vous avez rien à me dire.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Alors comme ça vous ne m'avez pas reconnue ?? Ca me surprend de la part du grand Albus Dumbledor, mais soit. Je vais vous mettre sur la voix ; je suis généreuse ce soir ; si je vous dis, griffondor, très intelligente, fille de moldu ou sang de bourbe pour certain, Potter, Weasley, ça vous revient ??

-Miss granger ??

-C'est bien Dumby, félicitation, vous avez droit à un bon su sucre.

-Hermione ?

-se sera Granger Potter et c'est valable pour les Weasley aussi. On a pas été élevé ensemble et heureusement.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des Serpentards.

-C'est qu'elle se rebelle granger.

-Je t'ai entendue Zambini. Et oui, faudra s'y faire, car c'est fini la gentille petite Granger.

-Miss Granger.

-Oh toi Dumby boucle la pour une fois. Bon, McGo, où se trouve la salle commune des préfets en chef ?

McGonagalle fut trop surprise pour répondre tout comme le reste de la grande salle sur le nouveau comportement d'Hermione Granger.

-Je vous prierais de changer de comportement jeune fille, sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Vous allez m'enlevez des points ? Me mettre en retenue ? Mais il faut que je vous confie quelque chose, je tremble de peur. Bon c'et pas grave, je trouverai bien toute seul.

Hermione sortit de la grande salle encore sous le regard de la grande salle toute surprise. Drago qui était l'homologue d'Hermione, sortit lui aussi de la grande salle pour essayé de la retrouver. Il la trouva dans une classe vide, elle jouait de la guitare et chantait : Spring nicht.

_Über den Dächern,  
ist es so kalt,  
und so still.  
Ich schweig Deinen Namen,  
weil Du ihn jetzt,  
nicht hören willst.  
Der Abgrund der Stadt,  
verschlingt jede Träne die fällt.  
Da unten ist nichts mehr,  
was Dich hier oben noch hällt.__Du träumst von dem Ende,  
um nochmal von vorn anzufangen.__Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,  
lass mich nicht im Stich  
Spring nicht.  
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,  
sie betrügen Dich.  
Spring nicht.  
Erinner Dich,  
an Dich und mich.  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,  
Bitte spring nicht._.

Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,  
lass mich nicht im Stich,  
Spring nicht.  
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,  
sie betrügen Dich.  
Spring nicht.  
Erinner Dich,  
an Dich und mich.  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,  
Bitte spring nicht.

In Deinen Augen,  
scheint alles sinnlos und leer.  
Der Schnee fällt einsam,  
Du spürst ihn schon lange nicht mehr.  
Irgendwo da draussen,  
bist Du verloren gegangen.

Ich weiss nicht wie lang,  
Ich Dich halten kann.  
Ich weiss nicht wie lang.

Nimm meine Hand,  
wir fangen nochmal an.  
Spring nicht.

Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,  
lass mich nicht im Stich  
Spring nicht.  
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,  
sie betrügen Dich.  
Spring nicht.  
Erinner Dich,  
an Dich und mich.  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,  
Bitte spring nicht.

Spring nicht.  
Und hält Dich das auch nicht zurück.  
Dann spring ich für Dich

Drago se mit dans l'ombre et attendait qu'elle finisse.

-Très belle voix Granger.

-Je te remercie Malfoy.

Elle rétrécissait la guitare et la glissa dans sa poche de son pantalon.

-Je sais ou se trouve la salle commune et je connais le mot de passe aussi.

-Comment ??

-Le professeur Roue ma la dit quand je l'ai vus dans le train.

-Cool, on y va ?

-Ok, c'est au deuxième étage derrière le tableau avec une lionne et un serpent.

Ils arrivèrent devant le dit tableau et Drago donna le mot de passe.

-Renouveau.

Le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une merveille ; un salon près du feu, une mini cuisine, un endroit de travail, 3 portes au fond. Hermione prit celle de droite et Drago celle de gauche. C'était leur chambre et la porte du milieu donnait sur une salle de bain toute en marbre.

-C'est magnifique.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Tu devrais être habitué, à vivre dans un manoir, cette salle commune ne vaut rien comparé à ton manoir.

-C'st exacte, mais n'empêche, c'est magnifique. Bonne nuit Granger.

-Bonne nuit Malfoy.

Chacun retourna dans sa chambre pour dormir. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Une fois lavée, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habillée d'une robe à épaule nue, manche ¾ et qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, le tout en noir bien sur. Elle mit des ballerines noires, un collier noir, et se coiffa d'un chignon ébouriffé.

Une fois prête, elle prit son sac avec tout ses cours pour ensuite se rendre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Elle reprit sa place du soir. McGonagall distribua les horaires et Hermione put constater qu'elle commença par potion, DCFM et métamorphose, le tout en commun avec les serpentards. Elle mangea en vitesse et se rendit au cachot.

Et hop un new chapitre avant les cours lol

n'oublier pas les review lol merci


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER3 :

**CHAPTER3 :**

Pas mal de serpentard s'y trouvait et la regardait bizarrement.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

Les serpentards n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur Rogue.

-Entrer, en silence.

Hermione entra et s'installa dans le fond.

-Cette année est votre dernière, vous allez faire un test de connaissance sur le programme depuis la première.

Rogue distribua les copies puis retourna à son bureau.

-Vous avez toute l'heure.

Hermione regarda toute la classe, tout le monde bloquait sauf Drago qu'elle voyait écrire. Elle regarda son questionnaire et affichait un petit sourire.

-Trop facile

A la fin de l'heure, Rogue ramassa les copies et Hermione se rendit vers la classe de DCFM. Elle s'installa au milieu de la classe et quelqu'un s'assailli à coté d'elle.

-Que fais-tu assis là Malfoy ??

-J'ai envie c'est tout.

Hermione haussa les épaules et le prof entra.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Guillaume de Winter et je suis votre nouveau professeur. Comme je ne connais pas vos niveaux, vous allez pratiquer un petit duel. Je regarde ma liste, Mr Malfoy et Mr Weasley.

Drago et Ron se mirent en position.

-Expelliarmus.

-« Protegio »

-Un sort informulé, bravo Mr Malfoy.

-« Stupéfix »

Le sort rouge toucha Ron et celui-ci ne bougea plus.

-Très bien, 10 points pour serpentard. Les suivants, Miss Granger et Mr Potter.

-Je vais pouvoir m'amuser

-Tu devrais renoncer Hermione, je suis plus fort que toi.

-J'en serais pas si sur Potter et combien de fois devrais-je te dire que c'est GRANGER !!

-Expeliarmus.

Hermione se protégea d'un mouvement de main et renvoya le sort à Harry.

-Alors Potter, tu abandonnes déjà?

-Jamais, stupéfix.

Elle refit le même geste avec sa main mais ne renvoya pas ce sort mais un levis corpus. Harry se retrouva suspendu dans les aires.

-Je suis si nul que ça maintenant !!

Hermione le fit tombé et elle fit un salto pour passer au dessus de lui et se retrouva derrière Harry.

-Expeliarmus.

Harry fut éjecté jusqu'au mur, Hermine fit la roue et lança un informulé. Harry fut ligoté de corde invisible comme un saucisson (lol)

-La prochaine fois Potter, ne me surestime pas

Elle regagna sa place, toute la classe était dans le silence.

-Très beau duel, 20 point pour Grifondore.

Quand la cloche sonna, tout le monde sortit et Hermione fut interpellée par Ron.

-Her… Granger.

Celle-ci se retourna.

-C'est bien Weasley, tu vois quand tu veux tu peux.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça et vous osez dire que je suis nul au combat ? Malfoy a réussi à te battre en même pas 5 minutes, t'es qu'un gros nul Weasley et Potter, parlons en de celui la, la fameux Saint Potter, même pas fichu de se défendre. Minable, vous êtes des minables.

Hermione reprit son chemin jusqu'à la classe de métamorphose.

-Beau duel granger.

-Merci Malfoy.

La encore, Drago s'installa à coter d'Hermine. McGonagall commençait à expliquer la matière de l'année, que c'était important car il y avait les APSIC.

-Mais est-ce qu'elle va la mettre en veilleuse ??

-Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy pourrais-je savoir le but de votre conversation ??

-C'est très simple McGo, je me demandais quand allez-vous la mettre en veilleuse ?

-10 points en moins pour Griffondore.

-Si ça vous fais plaisir.

-Sortez, le directeur sera mit au courant.

-Mais faite, voyons. Je ne vous retiens pas.

Hermione prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe pour aller dans sa chambre. Quand elle entra, il y avait un hibou avec une lettre. Elle la prit et constata que c'était une mission. Elle se changea, prit ses armes et grâce à une poudre spécial, elle se volatilisa jusqu'au lieu de RDV.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Il faudrait que vous éliminiez Max Favell. Il se trouve au ministère dans son bureau.

-Se sera fait, mais comme c'est au ministère le prix sera de 1500 galions.

-Très bien, vous aurez la somme.

Hermione se volatilisa pour réapparaître dans le fameux bureau de Max Favell.

-Catherine apporter moi le dossier jaune.

-Désolez, je ne suis pas Catherine.

Max se retourna pour voir devant lui une jeune fille qui pointait une arme sur lui.

-Faite vos adieu à se monde.

Elle tira plusieurs fois et le corps tomba dans sa propre marre de sang. Une fois la mission accomplie, elle retourna au lieu de RDV.

-1500 galions comme convenu.

-Très bien, le compte y ait. Virginie la sanguinaire pour vous servir, au revoir.

Hermione réapparu dans sa chambre, elle rangea sa bourse et ses armes puis se changea pour remettre sa robe. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour faire face à Drago.

-Que veux-tu Malfoy ??

-Où étais-tu ?

-Dans ma chambre pourquoi ?

-J'ai vérifié, tu n'y étais pas.

-Qui t'a permis d'aller dans ma chambre ?

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-Je suis allée me promenée et je suis allée a la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi mens-tu ?

Hermione passa à coter de lui pour aller s'assoire dans un fauteuil.

-tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je suis une tueuse à gage et je reviens de mission.

-Toi, une tueuse à gage ?

-Et oui.

-Tu m'impressionnes Granger. Si je te demande de faire équipe avec toi ?

-Absolument pas, je travaille en solo.

Elle se leva pour sortir de la salle commune pour se rendre au dîner. L'après midi, Hermione fut convoquée dans le bureau du directeur.

-Je vois que McGo a bien fait son travail, pas comme en Juillet.

-Miss Granger, se qui c'est passé en Juillet…

-Est votre faute. A cause de vous, je suis orpheline.

Elle se leva pour sortir.

-Ce n'est pas fini Miss Granger, vous serez en retenue se soir avec le professeur Rogue car le professeur McGonagall sera occupée.

-Si vous y tenez.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione sortit du bureau pour du bon. Après le souper, elle se rendit donc aux cachots pour sa retenue.


End file.
